


Reignited

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, F/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written for the SPN Smut Appreciation Day. John is early on in his hunting life, but the reader has been providing a safe house for years. Is she making that old spark in him come alive?





	

‘Second time in a month,’ you grinned, opening the door. ‘I should buy a lottery ticket.’

John smiled back, hoisting his duffel bag a little higher on his shoulder as you stepped back to allow him into the house. ‘Got a spare room for a few nights?’ he asked, looking around to see if there was anyone else there. It wouldn’t be unusual if there was; running a safe house normally included having a bunch of hunters dropping in unannounced.

‘I’ve only got Martin holed up in the basement,’ you replied, shutting the door and moving past him towards the kitchen. ‘Your room is all cleared out and ready for occupancy. Where are the boys?’ Waiting for his answer, you returned to what you’d been doing when the doorbell had rung - namely, making a fresh apple and blueberry pie for dessert.

‘With Pastor Jim. Sam’s got a test next week he doesn’t wanna miss.’ John’s voice was tight, and almost drowned out as he pulled a kitchen chair out from under the table, dropping his bag to the floor and taking a seat. ‘You know that kid. Doesn’t like to miss much of school.’

You smiled, turning away from your pastry rolling to grab two beers from the fridge. ‘I know. And let me guess, Dean doesn’t wanna be more than a foot from his side?’ John shook his head with a smile, taking the beer gratefully. A chuckle left you, and you clinked the top of your bottle to his. ‘Kids. They’re a pile of fun.’

John swigged at his drink, watching as you returned to your pie making, a thoughtful look on his face. ‘You never thought about kids?’

The laughter that left you was half-humorous and half-bitter, but you swallowed it down with a mouthful of hops. ‘I got into this life pretty early on, John. It was never much of an option for me.’ You tilted your head softly, glancing over your shoulder as you rolled out the pastry to the required thickness. ‘This place, it’s got enough people running through it every day.’

There was no lie in your words. In a good week, you’d see at least five hunters run through, and so far, in the twenty years you’d been at this, you’d only met three hunters with kids on the job. John was one of them, and you loved his boys dearly, but you were grateful when he showed up alone. Hunting was a horrific life for an adult, let alone a child, but you understood John’s reasons.

‘So, Martin got hurt again?’

You nodded, sighing heavily. ‘He’s good. Few scrapes and a busted ankle. Mostly he sleeps. But he’s only here for another day or so. How long you planning on stopping?’

‘Couple days. I’ve got a ghoul hunt two towns over, and well, you know…’

‘Motels are expensive and my cooking is way better,’ you chuckled, picking up the pastry and laying over the pie dish, pressing gently with your fingers to get the desired shape. ‘I know your game, Winchester. Don’t think I don’t.’

John laughed under his breath, swigging at his beer again. ‘I can always help out around here. I know the others pay you for what you do, but you gotta have a few odd jobs I can help out with.’ You turned, leaning against the counter with flour covered hands, regarding him with a cool air. 

‘Think I can’t fix a few shelves?’ You challenged and John looked a little alarmed before you started to laugh. ‘As it turns out, my car could use a check. She’s been making a funny noise. Do that, and I’ll overlook your sexist comment that this independant woman can’t hold her own.’

‘You got it,’ John replied, mirth in his tone as he tipped his beer bottle in your direction. ‘It’s been a long drive. Mind if I go wash up?’

‘Not at all. You got here just in time for dinner. Which probably wasn’t a coincidence knowing you.’

‘And miss out on pot roast?’ He wiggled his eyebrows, standing up and taking his bag and beer with him. ‘Absolutely not.’

*****

You’d taken the liberty of fishing John’s dirty things out of his bag, adding them to your own laundry. It was normal that you’d do this for any hunter if they asked, but when John was around you went out of your way to make him feel more at home. Maybe it was the fact that you shared something with him, a common loss; more likely it was the overwhelming soft spot you held for the grouchy hunter.

He was still fairly new to this life. He’d lost his wife seven years before, and the pain would always be fresh to him, especially with two young boys who carried her likeness with them. You’d had longer to mourn, nearly twenty years since you’d lost the love of your life to a demon with a fetish for newlyweds. It helped you to understand John’s gruffness, his blunt ways and his need to put down anything monstrous out there.

As you put away his freshly laundered clothes, you chanced a look out of the window. A bright light shone in your garage, where John was working on your battered old Ford, the only part of him visible his lower back and ass, which was looking especially alluring in tight blue jeans. You paused, using one finger to pull the curtain back, unable to stop yourself from staring as he wiggled a little, battling with whatever was under the hood.

When he suddenly stopped and stood straight, his eyes going straight to the window you were stood at, you blushed, freezing like a deer in headlights. John simply grinned and winked at you, throwing a mock salute in your direction.

You stepped away, feeling your cheeks heat up like a schoolgirl with a crush, and you resumed putting the clean clothes away in his room.

Half an hour later, you were back in the kitchen, cutting out a slice of piece to take down to Martin, who’d emerged for some dinner and a beer, along with some painkillers, before retreating back to the basement room. As you poured some cream over the pastry, the back door opened, and John stepped in, grease on his face and t-shirt, wiping his hands on a ratty old towel.

‘Mmmm, is it time for pie?’ He asked, grinned as he wandered over to you. You smiled over at him, then stilled as his hand landed on your hip, his chest coming up against your back. The cream jug in your hand shook, and you sucked in a breath. ‘I’ll take a slice of that, if you don’t mind, darlin’.’ The breath you were holding burnt your lungs as he pulled away, and you heard him chuckle lightly.

He disappeared upstairs for a second, and you exhaled, picking up Martin’s pie with shaking fingers and heading to the basement, quickly delivering the dessert to the dozy hunter downstairs, before returning to the kitchen to make another slice.

John reappeared a few moments later, in a clean shirt with his face clean, water droplets still lingering in his hairline and the scruff on his chin. The sight was more than your legs could handle, and you placed one hand on the counter to balance yourself. He approached, altogether too close and not close enough, and you looked up, locking your eyes with his.

‘Car’s all sorted. Just a minor nick with the engine was all.’

‘Thanks,’ you whispered, breathlessly, unable to think straight as he came to a stop beside you, reaching around to grab a fork, his bicep brushing against your shoulder. ‘I, er, I’m sorry about the…’ You held up a plate of pie, feeling a little sheepish.

‘Perving out the window?’ He asked, smiling at you as he took the pie from you, swiping the jug of cream. ‘I can’t really scold you for staring at my ass when I do it to you all the time,’ he commented, and you felt your cheeks heat up again, even as he turned away to the kitchen table, taking a seat with his dessert. 

You remained where you were for a few minutes, unsure what to say to that declaration, when John’s delighted moan split the air. A smile spread over your face, and you turned away, wrapping up the pie to put it in the fridge. ‘Good, I assume.’

‘Baby, you never disappoint,’ he grinned, shovelling another mouthful in. ‘Goddamn, this might be the best pie I ever tasted.’

Your smile widened, and you cleared up, grabbing a beer for him from the fridge. ‘Well, I gotta get an early night. Susan isn’t able to come in tomorrow morning, so I gotta be up early to open the cafe.’ The cafe, your little business from home, was out on the main road. Being just outside of town, you got a lot of business from people coming and going, but there were telltale signs in there to signify a safe house for hunters. Susan, your waitress who knew the life but didn’t  _ know _ at the same time, was your only member of staff, and you liked to keep it that way. The place kept you grounded and kept you in enough profit to enable you to support any hunters in trouble.

‘Need any help?’

‘You’ve done enough,’ you replied, hesitating before bending to press a kiss to his temple. ‘Get some sleep, John. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

*****

It had been a busy day, and by the time you got back to the house, you were grimy and sweaty, and in desperate need of a shower. Martin was nowhere to be found, his key left on the hallway table, so you assumed he’d left, which meant you had the place to yourself for a little while.

Stripping off the thin summer dress you’d worn to the cafe, you climbed the stairs in your underwear, heading towards the bathroom and pulling your hair free from the scrunchie you’d shoved it into earlier. You stretched in the doorway, working out the kinks of a hard day.

That was when John decided to open his bedroom door, freezing at the sight of you in mismatched panties and bra, bending over in front of him.

‘Well…’ he started.

You shrieked, straightening and turning, attempting to cover yourself with your arms and hands. The movement tipped you off balance, and you fell, only to find yourself landing in warm, strong arms. John held you fast, the expression on his face unreadable, and you blinked, wondering just how comical the situation looked.

‘I thought you were out!’ You yelped, clinging to his shoulder as he put you back on your feet. He didn’t move from your personal space, and you reached behind you for the door frame to steady your balance. ‘What happened to the hunt?’

‘Bobby took care of it, apparently,’ John muttered, his eyes darkening. ‘I wasn’t expecting you home so soon.’

‘The cafe was quiet, Susan took over… fuck, you scared the shit out of me, John.’ You placed one hand over your heart, suddenly remembering you were in a rather exposed state of undress.

He smirked, looking down. ‘Can’t say I didn’t enjoy the view.’ You frowned, smacking his chest, and he took a step back, laughing. ‘If I’d known sneaking around was the best way to get a glimpse of your unmentionables -’

‘John Winchester!’ You cried, but you couldn’t stop yourself smiling a little. ‘You’re awful.’

‘I know. But you love it.’ John smiled, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear. The atmosphere grew tense, in that way that sent tingles running down your spine, making your heart beat faster, and your stomach churn itself into a knot of nerves and arousal. ‘Were you about to, er…’ He jerked his head towards the shower.

‘Yeah, yeah, I was… long day and -’

‘Need a hand?’ He asked, cheekily, and you giggled, almost like a little girl, pushing him away. John stepped back out of the doorway, still smirking at you. ‘I gotcha. Just yell if you do.’ He turned, heading back into his room, and you paused, remaining in the doorway for a moment, watching his closed door. God, you wanted to ask him to scrub your back, but you really felt quite disgusting after being at the cafe all day. You sighed, moving into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Forty-five minutes later, you emerged, seeing John’s door open, his room empty, and your heart fell into your stomach. You turned, heading down the hallway to your own room, turning the light on as you walked in.

John sat, on the end of your bed, his shirt undone over his bare chest as he leaned back on his hands, watching you as you walked through the door in your towel, one hand holding the smaller one around your hair. You blinked, rooted to the spot, unsure how to approach this sudden turn of events.

‘So, here’s the thing,’ he started, looking casual as ever, and you squeezed your thighs together as your eyes followed the trail of dark hair that started on his chest and wormed its way down over sculpted - but not ridiculously so - pecs, disappearing below the waistband of his jeans. ‘I’ve been basically torturing myself since I first showed up on your doorstep three years ago.’

‘Okay,’ you replied, dragging the word out, still unsure of what exactly was happening.

‘I mean, I love Mary, I still do.’ There was pain on his face as he spoke and you felt the same pain echo in your chest. ‘Just like you still love Mike. They’re a part of us. Always will be.’ He pushed up off of the bed, and you noticed his feet were bare, sinking into the fluffy carpet as he walked towards you. ‘But since I laid eyes on you, something reignited in me, and I can’t keep ignoring it anymore.’ He stopped, inches away from you, almost as though he was waiting.

You sucked in a breath, locking your eyes on his. ‘You can’t?’

‘I can’t,’ he repeated, sighing heavily. ‘There wasn’t a hunt. I lied, and I left the boys with Jim, and I’m a shitty parent for doing it, but fuck, I’ve made so many mistakes, what’s one more?’

You shook your head, reaching out with one hand to cup his stubbled cheek. ‘You’re not a bad parent, John. You’re a parent stuck in a bad situation.’

‘Maybe,’ he acknowledged. ‘But I can’t shake this feeling that…’ he sighed again, leaning into your touch. ‘You’re something special. And I can’t just walk away without exploring… without finding out if there’s something between us that could be good.’

There was a heavy silence between you, and you stepped closer, pushing up onto your tiptoes to close the distance between your lips and his. It was a hesitant kiss, and almost chaste, but pleasant, and you smiled as you pulled away.

‘I think it could be,’ you whispered, running one hand down his chest. He smiled then, one hand coming round to the back of your neck, pulling you in for a deeper kiss, his tongue thrusting past your lips and you moaned against him.

It was like a shockwave of feelings you’d forgotten existed. You were no blushing virgin, but every man you’d taken to your bed in the last twenty years was a quick flurry, a passing fancy - nothing like John Winchester. He was sturdy, firm, and apparently, very fucking horny.

Your towel disappeared, along with his shirt, and his fingers were quick to tug the towel from your hair, leaving it hanging in damp strands around your shoulders. Wasting no time, your fingers grabbed at his waistband, popping the buttons undone on his Levis without even stopping, and he raised an eyebrow at your dexterity.

‘What?’

‘Eager?’

‘John, if you knew how many times I’ve fantasised about this -’

John cut you off with another kiss, practically throwing you onto your sizable bed as he pushed his jeans and underwear down. Within a few seconds, he was pinning you down, his cock hard against your thigh as he kissed the breath out of you.

‘Tell me what you’ve fantasised, sweetheart. Wanna hear it all.’ You whimpered as he kissed along your jaw, trailing his mouth south, along your neck and throat, down between your breasts. He stopped then, looking up at you. ‘Don’t be shy.’ His tongue snuck out, circling one solid nipple, before he sucked it between his lips, making you moan again.

‘Fuck, John, feels so good…’

He chuckled against your breast, continuing to tease your nipple before pulling away and looking up at you again. ‘Were they good fantasies? I bet you’re real kinky, huh? Whips and chains?’ He growled, turning his attention to your other breast. You felt the saliva drying on your abandoned peak, making your nipple harder and almost painful. Releasing your breast with a wet pop, he locked his eyes on yours. ‘You a dirty little girl, Y/N?’

The words shot straight to your core, and you bit your lip, feeling a sudden bolster of confidence. You’d experimented, of course, what woman didn’t? But you’d never felt the need to confess your secret like you did now. You batted your eyelashes, watching him carefully for his reaction to your next words. ‘I’m a very dirty girl, Daddy.’

John groaned, dropping his head between your breasts, his hands cupping them both and you giggled as his stubble tickled the spot just above your belly. ‘I knew you’d be fucking perfect,’ he muttered, pressing an open mouthed kiss to your stomach.

You squirmed as he moved further down, his hands spreading your thighs wide, and you whimpered as he licked one thick stripe along your soaked pussy, his answering moan vibrating along your most sensitive parts. ‘You like being called Daddy?’ You asked, panting, arching your back as he repeated the action.

‘When the timing is right,’ John replied, a smirk on his face. ‘Hearing it from you is doin’ all sorts of things to me right now.’

‘Right there with you,’ you murmured, crying out as he ducked his head to bestow another lick to your throbbing cunt. He buried his face there, licking and sucking, his tongue thrusting inside you without preamble, before he replaced them with his fingers and sucked your clit into his mouth. ‘Fuck, Daddy, yes!’

His mouth left your clit, his eyes looked up your body as he pumped two fingers into you, curling them to reach your most sensitive spot, and your body shuddered in response. ‘Come for me, Y/N. Come for Daddy.’ You screamed, your skin on fire as adrenaline and pleasure coursed through you, and your climax hit. Your pussy spasmed around his fingers and John groaned at the feel of it, not stopping as he worked you through.

You collapsed, breathing hard, your eyes shut as your peak ebbed away, and John pulled his hand free, sucking his digits clean before kneeling between your thighs. His cock bounced as he moved, and he reached up to grab your hands, pulling you up so you were facing him. Your eyes opened again, and you smiled, edging closer to him. ‘Can I sit in your lap, Daddy?’ you whispered, and John smirked, releasing your hands as he sat back on his haunches.

Sliding a hand over his thigh, you grasped his cock, moving your hand back and forth to elicit a deep groan from him, and he moved, picking you up and dragging you into his lap. You guided his cock to your pussy, rubbing the tip through your slick folds, before positioning him at your entrance and sinking down, both of you moaning at the connection.

Your legs were splayed either side of his waist, and his hands held onto your ass with a firm grip as you started to ride him, his lips crashing against yours as you held nothing back, taking everything he had to give. His cock stretched you wide, slamming into your deepest spots with ease, and you mewled into his mouth, clinging to his shoulders as he met you thrust for thrust.

‘So fucking wet and tight, darlin’,’ he grunted, breaking the kiss to bury his face in your neck, nipping at your skin. You cried out, bouncing onto him, feeling his balls slap against your ass with each stroke. ‘Gonna keep you coming all night, you got that?’

You nodded, gasping as he bottomed out again, losing your grip on him. As you fell back, he went with you, not stopping the movements of his hips as he pounded into you. Your second climax hit, and you hooked your ankles around his ass, drawing him deeper, riding out the wave of pleasure as he continued to slam into you.

‘On your knees, princess,’ he growled, pulling out and slapping at your thigh to make you move. You rolled, pushing up onto your knees, whimpering as he positioned himself again and thrust home, his entire length buried inside you to the hilt. The changed angle gave a deeper pleasure, and you stretched your arms out, curling your fingers into the pillows and sheets as John railed you hard.

‘Fuck, Daddy, yes, yes!’

John groaned. ‘Keep saying that,’ he gasped, fingers gripping your hips to the point of bruising. ‘Want me to come inside you? Fill you up?’ You nodded, your cheek rubbing against the comforter as you did. ‘Tell me, Y/N.’

‘Yes, Daddy,’ you moaned. ‘Want to feel you come inside me.’

The noise he made was pure sin, and his thrusts increased, sending you soaring as he held you tightly. His cock swelled and throbbed inside you, and you cried out, barely hearing the roar of completion he gave as he toppled into bliss, his cock spurting thick ropes of come into your willing body.

John pulled away, collapsing onto his side, and you remained on your front, watching him beside you, a sly grin on your face as he panted heavily. ‘Was my pie that good?’ You asked, grinning, and John laughed, one hand sprawling across his belly as he turned his head to look at you.

‘Your pie isn’t what kept me coming back, princess,’ he replied, and you shifted onto your side just in time for him to draw you in for another kiss. ‘It was all you.’


End file.
